


Watching Andy

by WritinginCT



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, M/M, Prompt Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritinginCT/pseuds/WritinginCT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack watched Gwen having coffee with her friend Andy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Andy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for itsjustc as part of a drabble meme who requested Torchwood, Jack Harkness/PC Andy

Jack watched Gwen having coffee with her friend Andy and smiled. Andy, for all his bumbling nature and over-enthusiasm was a good guy. He was the type of policeman that made women and children feel safe and was approachable and friendly. In his long years Jack had met many a man like Andy, and if the truth be told, he had slept with more than a few that could have been Andy's twin. As Jack watched the two of them Andy suddenly smiled widely at something Gwen said, his entire face just lighting up with simple joy. With a quirk of his head and a smirk of his own, Jack admitted to himself that in another time and place, he wouldn't have hesitated to add young Andrew to his list of conquests. But not here, not in in this time and place Jack thought ruefully as he turned and left the two friends to their coffee.

\---------------  
the end.  



End file.
